


Ревность

by Riakon



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Говорят, что ненависть – это самое горячее чувство в человеческой жизни, и самое разрушительное. Но это полная, абсолютная и совершеннейшая чушь. Самое горячее, неоспоримо разрушительное и уничтожающее чувство это совсем не ненависть. Это ревность.





	Ревность

**Author's Note:**

> AU в данном фике есть отхождение от оригинальной истории, но не идущее вразрез с ней.

Говорят, что ненависть — это самое горячее чувство в человеческой жизни, и самое разрушительное. Но это полная, абсолютная и совершеннейшая чушь. Самое горячее, неоспоримо разрушительное и уничтожающее чувство это совсем не ненависть. Это ревность.

Когда он впервые ощутил это чувство? Когда он понял, что просто не может видеть, как тот, к кому он волею судьбы привязался, оказывает знаки внимания другим? Сложно вспомнить. Но графу не подобает испытывать подобные чувства, и уж тем более о них говорить. Недостойная слабость губит репутации, а то, что оно делает с его душой не имеет абсолютно никакого значения. 

Не имело. Пока терпеть это стало невыносимо. 

— Ты знаешь, говорят место встречи изменить нельзя. — Проговорил он тихо, обращаясь к растянутому на дыбе мужчине, проводя кончиками пальцев по животу и груди. — Замок Святого Ангела — я даже не решусь спросить, что ты здесь забыл?

Пальцы уверенно сжали сосок и по бледным губам графа пробежала легкая улыбка, но его глаза оставались совершенно холодны. Он смотрел в чужие, куда более темные, чем его собственные глаза и видел, как смуглые губы подрагивают на кляпе. Возможно, пленник и захочет что-то сказать, но пока он не хочет его слушать. Пока, он даст ему время подумать обо всем, дать возможность вспомнить каждый миг, когда пелена страсти окутывала их, и они стонали в унисон, отдаваясь друг другу целиком и без остатка.

— Ах да, прости... — Граф выпустил напрягшийся сосок из пальцев и поднялся ими выше, к скуле. — Я совсем забыл, что ты прибежал сюда в след за Да Винчи. — Лже-сочувствующая улыбка не покинула его лица, когда он надавил на влажную нижнюю губу большим пальцем.

Да, Лео не догадывался, что его сыграли втемную. Риарио нужен был его нынешний пленник, а не художник, но словно верный цепной пес, Зо кинулся выручать своего друга из лап злобного римлянина. И, конечно, попался. Сам художник был несколькими этажами выше, связанный для того, чтобы не мешать разговаривать с механиком, а то с него станется все веселье испортить. 

Но разве ему весело? Кажется, из полумертвой души бегут струи черной крови по венам, отравляя в нем все, что было чуть светлее, чем тьма. Ревность. Чувство, что не дает ему покоя ни днем, ни ночью. Мысль о том, что сойдясь с ним с такой легкостью человек может сойтись с любым другим разъедала его душу. О том, что тот, кто принадлежал ему несколько ночей может принадлежать кому угодно, злила. О том, что он оказался слишком слаб, и не устоял перед дружелюбной улыбкой, и неведомым ему самим образом вручил свое сердце в крепкие пальцы попросту убивала его.

— Но ты помнишь, ты просил меня показать тебе этот замок изнутри, со всеми его секретами? — Джироламо отошел от распятого, и обошел его со стороны спины. — Что же, боюсь, я не смогу тебе не показать его главной достопримечательности. — Сильные пальцы спустились вниз, крепко обхватывая вялую плоть рукой и начали водить вверх-вниз лаская неторопливо. — Думаю, ты оценишь.

За все то время, что они провели вместе не выучить самые слабые местечки алхимика было невозможно. Зубы графа аккуратно прикусывали затылок, он целовал плечи, неустанно водя рукой по поднимающемуся члену и ласкал губами шею, второй рукой стискивая пальцами ягодицы и разминая их. Результат был очевиден — он добился своей цели в считанные минуты. И вот, едва Риарио отпустил член и обошел пленника, чтобы полюбоваться на свою работу, и увидел в глазах кузнеца и алхимика страсть. 

Мне всегда удавалось тебя завести, верно, — пронеслась удовлетворенная мысль в голове Джироламо. Она приносила ему удовольствие, ведь это было обозначение того, что он на самом деле не настолько бездарен, как казалось ему самому.

Его пальцы достали из кармана длинную ленту, и, с ухмылкой, граф перевязал основание члена так, чтобы Зо чувствовал собственное возбуждение и не мог растерять его даже когда над ним будут делать самые отвратительные вещи.

— Ты уже догадываешься, что будет дальше? — Джироламо усмехнулся, чувствуя, как сердце, обливавшееся кровь на протяжении целого года от мучительной ревности, заболело и забилось быстрее.

Плевать. Он не хотел делать этого до последнего, но когда он увидел Зо в обнимку с каким-то слугой, едва ли не целующимися, нет, тогда он более сдерживать себя не смог. Всему есть предел, и его терпению тоже. Если для того, чтобы избавить себя от боли он должен будет причинить её тому, кого любит столь сильно, пусть будет так.

— Наверное, все-таки нет. — Он улыбнулся и отошел к инструментам, которыми орудовали все палачи в этом замке. 

Плеть? Чтобы Зороастра боль перепоясала так же, как его самого? Вот эта, с шипами по краям...нет. Нет, не сейчас. Это слишком. Он даст кузнецу почувствовать все наслаждение от боли, а уже потом...Затычки в уши! Прелестно! Да, тогда он сумеет наконец-то отвести душу, и никто его не услышит, пусть их и применяли для того, чтобы усилить ощущения. Вот эта плеть, славная и мягкая, вот она подойдет. 

Чаша со льдом здесь тоже весьма и весьма кстати. А вот огонь он отринет. Его ревность обжигает иначе, и сам он не настолько опытен в этих играх, чтобы приниматься за огонь и воск. Хотя это смешно и глупо — даже сейчас переживать за него. Даже тогда, когда он собирается нанести увечья собственными рукам. Ты ополоумел, граф. Делай свое дело. Делай, и будь что будет.

— Сейчас ты перестанешь слышать, и я очень прошу тебя подумать, что же привело тебя сюда. И что нужно сделать, чтобы выбраться. — Джироламо заткнул чужие уши и нежно провел пальцами по щеке, ухмыляясь. 

Он был готов, к тому, что должно произойти — он взял в руки плеть и сделал первый, легкий, пробный удар по спине, глядя на то, как его прикосновение ни оставило ни единого следа на теле Зо. Нет, он жаждал пометить его как свою собственность, как того, кто принадлежит ему и только ему. Еще удар, легкий, почти не ощутимый, а поперек ложится сильный, обжигающе-жалящий. И снова легкий, снова едва ощутимый, и снова невыносимо болезненный. 

— Тебе, наверное сейчас кажется, что твоя кожа лопнула на спине... — Проговорил граф едва слышно, подходя ближе к распятому и касаясь едва покрасневшей на месте двух сильных ударов коже. — Но это даже близко не так. Но я дам тебе почувствовать всю глубину собственного отчаянья и безумия, что настигает меня стоит мне увидеть тебя с другим.

Риарио отошел и снова нанес два легких и один сильный удар, понимая, что без бешенства, ему не удастся это закончить. И он снова станет посмешищем в глазах кузнеца. Как наверняка тот посмеялся, когда понял, что может из него, графа Джироламо Риарио делла Ровере веревки вить, потому что тот, как дурак, влюбился. 

Мысль об этом обожгла разум, и привела его в чувство бешенства, которое Джироламо испытывал каждый раз, когда кто-то пытался усомниться в его достойности титула и звания. Его словно прорвало, и плеть в руках затанцевала по оголенной спине и ягодицам, оставляя все больше и больше розовых полос, но ни одной — алой. 

Рука устала, и граф отбросил плеть, приближаясь, и захватывая чашу со льдом. Пальцы обожгло, но эта боль была на пользу. Одна из льдинок оказалась у него в руках и он стал медленно проводить по более чувствительной от ударов коже, успокаивая их жар и зуд. Одной лечим, другой — калечим. 

— Как я тебя ненавижу... — прошептал Джироламо, проводя холодными пальцами, в которых растаял лед по бокам, шее, и, обходя своего пленника по губам, добавил на латыни. — Я так глуп, что влюбился в тебя словно безумец...полно и без остатка. — Джироламо смотрел в полуоткрытые глаза. — И в том, что я ревновал тебя тоже лишь моя вина... — Горько заметил он, понимая, что не сумеет поднять руку сейчас снова на кузнеца. — Не могу видеть тебя с другими. Не могу. Позволь мне тебя ненавидеть. Дай мне причину тебя презирать. 

Он замолчал, и усмехнулся, едва слышно.

— Помимо того, что ты спишь едва не со всеми подряд. Если бы ты знал, как это меня раздражает. — Его передернуло от возмущения, и едва угасшая искра ревности снова вспыхнула в теле. 

Пальцы графа нашли болезненно покрасневший пережатый член и принялись умело ласкать его, неторопливо и медленно, но постепенно ускоряясь.

— Если бы ты знал, как сильно я хочу тебя присвоить, ты бы давным давно сбежал на тот край земли и больше никогда не показывался мне на глаза, но ты ведь словно дразнишь меня, снова и снова совращая, появляясь в те редкие минуты душевного спокойствия, когда я готов отказаться от этого щемящего чувства, снова заставляешь меня полюбить тебя. А после ведешь себя так, словно ничего не случилось, и проделываешь то же самое с прочими. 

Не выдерживая чувств, Джироламо снял кляп с пленника и горячо поцеловал его губы, освобождая член от ленты, что не позволяла кончить, и почти сразу же почувствовал, как живительная влага оказалась на его ладони, а чужие губы принялись воевать за первенство и доминирование.

Оргазм сотрясал пленника необычно долго, видимо подобный опыт был для него впервые и граф наслаждался этой мыслью. Сейчас можно было вытащить затычки из ушей пленника, и послушать, что же тому в голову пришло.

— Римо... — Тихо проговорил Зороастр, и Джироламо содрогнулся от этого имени, как от удара плети, сжимая пальцы и глядя на связанного кузнеца и механика.

— Что?

— Я...твой, Римо... — Граф хотел сказать много злых слов на это замечание, не позволяя себе поверить в подобное ни на секунду. Единственный человек, который имел право звать его так, как ему заблагорассудится, причинил ему боли больше, чем кто бы то ни был еще. Больше, чем весь Рим. 

— Почему ты оказался здесь, Зо? — Усмехнулся граф, не желая принимать этих сладких слов на веру.

— Потому что ты любишь меня, — тяжело дыша отозвался мошенник, и Риарио не выдержав подошел к нему и взяв пальцами за подбородок, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза, и оказался совершенно не готов к последовавшему за этим, — и потому что я люблю тебя...

— Ты скажешь все что угодно, верно, для спасения собственной шкуры? — Ядовито отозвался граф.

— Глупый Римо... не ревнуй...я только твой... — Зороастр запрокинул голову, переводя, наконец, дыхание.

— С чего ты взял, что я тебя ревную? — Риарио фыркнул, и прищурился.

— Знаешь, что каждый порядочный алхимик знает латынь? — Спросил неторопливо и с чувством кузнец. — А знаешь, что каждый более-менее приличный жулик умеет читать по губам?

Джироламо вздрогнул и со вздохом принялся освобождать пленника. Смысла держать его здесь больше не имеет. Возможно, и никогда не имело, но он подумает об этом чуть позже. Когда он снова увидит его в обществе молоденьких мальчиков, подумал Джироламо и сказал, внезапно фыркнув. 

— Надо было тебе глаза завязать.

— Надо было. — Усмехнувшись, согласился Зороастр, разминая руки и освобождаясь от пут на ногах сам. 

— Больно? — Тонкие пальцы пробежались по исполосованной спине.

— Не слишком. Это был интересный опыт. 

Внезапно, чужие губы нашли его собственные, и Джироламо понял, что ошибался. Он был уверен, что ревность — это самое горячее чувство в человеческой жизни, и самое разрушительное. Но это полная, абсолютная и совершеннейшая чушь.

Самое горячее, неоспоримо разрушительное и уничтожающее чувство это совсем не ревность.

Это любовь.


End file.
